


like a phoenix, eternal

by AmiLu



Series: 12 Months Challenge [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Maria Rambeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: She’s alive.Maria still can’t quite believe it.





	like a phoenix, eternal

**Author's Note:**

> For 12 months challenge: Apriladies and for prompt 56: Alive of the 100 fandoms table challenge.
> 
> Writing's been like pulling teeth this month. I'm glad that I was able to write at least this little thing. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Titles are still the bane of my existence.

She’s alive.

Maria still can’t quite believe it, and she certainly can’t keep her eyes off her, can’t stop cataloging each and every small difference she finds. There are not that many, not really—a new freckle here, a new scar there. Her hair is the same gold.

The biggest difference is in the way she stands, in the way she carries herself and looks at the world. She’s still Carol, there’s no doubt: still confident and beautiful and unrepentantly sarcastic, but she gets this look in her eyes sometimes, when she draws a blank and she can’t remember and—

Monica calls her ‘Auntie’.

Monica calls her ‘Auntie’ and Carol doesn’t joke about being hurt. She doesn’t make a fuss about her being punished for her lateness; she doesn’t theatrically whine about not being called ‘Mama’, as was their little ritual with Monica when Carol wasn’t around for longer than three days at a time. Instead, she accepts the title with a bemused smile only, and at the beginning Maria hopes it is because they have company—Fury’s a great guy, but a government agency is a government agency, and Maria has no compunction in admitting that being gay is not something that is smart to advertise. It’s not as bad as it was before, but it’s still not _safe—_ but even later on, when they have some privacy, it does not change.

It hurts something fierce, but Maria doesn’t say anything to Carol, and then she takes Monica aside and asks her not to bring it up, because Carol’s memories are faulty and they do not want to cause her pain.

(Maria doesn’t want to bring herself pain, either. Because if Carol doesn’t even remember being best friends… No. She can’t.)

Then the craziest thing that’s ever happened to her happens, and she’s being recruited to fly off-world because her mentor was apparently an _alien_ and she’d hidden something and that’s the reason why Carol die-disappeared. And then there’s Goose and the alien guys who’d taken Carol away and brainwashed her, and there’s barely time to _breathe,_ much less speak with Carol about the memories she’s apparently recovered.

(Are _all of them_ back? She can feel burning hope in her chest and she’d gladly bear this suffering if the answer at the end of the road is _yes_.)

Flying in space is a rush but she’s not a fan of laser attacks. Let her avoid bullets and missiles, thank you. Then Carol’s flying _on her own_ and she makes the enemy go packing with their tails between their legs and she’s so bright Maria can’t quite look at her (but still feels compelled to).

(She’s so beautiful. So brave.)

When they’re back on Earth, she rushes towards Carol (her best friend, her hope, her love) and before Maria can do or say anything at all, Carol clings to her. The strong arms closing around her in a tight embrace feel like coming home.

“I missed you so much,” Carol says, her face buried in the crook of Maria’s neck. “I’m sorry. So sorry.”

Maria can’t stop the tears as she returns the hug. “It’s—” It’s not okay. It’s _not,_ but it’s not Carol’s fault. “You’re here now. You’re here and… You remember?” Her voice trembles at the end.

Carol takes a step back to look at her, but she doesn’t pull away from the hug. Her expressive eyes are wet and full of grief, but also bright with wonder and love. Maria knows that look, and it makes a weight she’s been carrying for years disappear into nothing. Her breath catches as Carol smiles, wide and honest as she hasn’t seen her smile since she got her back, and says: “Yes, everything.”

And Maria can breathe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
